


Your Husband, the Professor.

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Romance, au where fords research is published, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Dr Pines’ students are never bored in his lectures. Not with him climbing in and out of windows or blushing when his spouse drops by.





	Your Husband, the Professor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3 am cause I liked the idea of stanford climbing in the window cause hes late and youre coming and hes excited.

Dr Pines was a excitable professor with quite difficult courses, but, now that he's gotten a hang   
of not overwhelming his students too heavily, his students enjoyed him greatly. He was always excited about what he was teaching even though he was not always punctual. It was not unheard of for him to climb in through the window or to leave abruptly through the same opening. 

He ran a club for students with interests in his studies of the strange and paranormal where they would just talk and ask questions and he would excitedly explain. He had quite an attendance.

“Are you married, Dr. Pines?” One of his students inquired one day as they helped him drag an old projector up the stairs.

“I am, indeed,” he replied with a sharp nod. “Happily so.”

“You should talk about it at club today. I know it's not like paranormal or anything but you're really cool and we'd like to know more about you.”  
He decides to have them sit in on classes

“We’re having a visitor today,” he declares in an email. “Please be on your best behavior as I very much want to impress them.”

A student emails back, inquiring if the visitor was important and he answers with “The most important. They’re my spouse.”

Unfortunately, he's running late. He had gotten distracted by something strange in the cafeteria in passing and now he was running out of time. You had texted him that you were on your way up and he had dashed out of there in a rush, a look of panic on his face. He scaled the building and rolled in through the window and, much to his delight, you had yet to arrive. He stood and situated himself, eyes darting to the door then to his students.

“Our little secret,” he quickly says, holding a finger to his lips just before the door opens and you step inside. 

 

“What’s Dr. Pines like?” A student had asked you as the others filtered from the room. You smiled and nodded to your husband.

“Much the same.”

Your visits became a regular thing as a means for your feedback as well as to ensure he would eat something healthier than a quick stack from a vending machine. 

“Good morning, Mx. Pines,” his students would greet you and you'd greet them back. 

One mentioned in passing that on days you sat in, he seemed exponentially more excited despite his age.

Once, when you came with lecture notes hed forgotten at home, he kissed your cheek before you parted and his face heated up upon realized he'd done that in front of his class. They never let him live it down.

With a genius partner with multiple PHDs and a plethora of funds from various publishings, you didn't need to work. Infact, Ford insisted on you only working if you really felt bored. Eventually, he assisted in landing you a job at the university library. He was too shy to confess but it was because he'd grown accustomed to seeing you so often. He began taking his classes to the library, booking one of the small conference rooms on the top floor which had been decided everywhere but on paper to be the loud floor with each floor below getting quieter and quieter. Hed see you in passing and would trail off mid lecture to watch you with an adoring smile. 

You were nothing but entertained to hear students talk in hushed tones about him, hearing a few lamenting their crush on the man. In the evenings, you'd cuddle up on the couch with books and you'd tell him about how he’d accidentally wooed the hearts of many and he’d laugh, kiss your head, and tell you the only heart he cared to woo was yours.


End file.
